


Blooming Days

by dohloey



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 10:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dohloey/pseuds/dohloey
Summary: so, this is the first work i made. it is originally posted on my twitter account but i shared it here as well for those who doesn't know my twitter.•all mistakes are mine!





	Blooming Days

**Author's Note:**

> so, this is the first work i made. it is originally posted on my twitter account but i shared it here as well for those who doesn't know my twitter.
> 
> •all mistakes are mine!

Kyungsoo felt frustrated.

He just got out from the hospital that took 48-hours of his life to save lives. He haven't taken a shower yet and he feels so nasty, fortunately his fellow resdient offered him a sandwich from Subway before he left.

He felt the tingling sensation from the morning sun's heat at 8 AM but he could also feel the breeze of Spring. The flowers blooming for the new season like he's witnessing a reincarnation from their past lives. But this thought alone made him feel lonely.

He's standing at the bus stop, waiting for the bus to come.

When the bus arrived, he went inside and all the 2-seater seats are occupied by couples like it's mocking him that he's not with someone. He went to the farthest row and settled to the window seat.

He put on his earphones and shuffled his playlist and a sudden thought hit him, _'Ah, this is what it feels like.This is what they're talking about when you're sitting on the window side while listening to a very sad music like you're shooting music video. The only thing left is the melancholic sound of raindrops.'_

 

 

* * *

 

 

When he got home, he tossed his bag unto his couch carelessly, he greeted his two dogs: Meokmool and Hoochoo, the only living things that remind him he's a human.

He hit the shower quickly, changed his clothes to fresh ones then he hunched his body to the couch and let out a heavy sigh while staring blankly to nowhere. _'Did I really spend my 20s just studying and being a prisoner of the hospital? Woah Doh Kyungsoo, how did you even survive?'_

Being single never bothered him before. Yes he'd been to few dates but it never leveled up to the real thing because of only 3 reasons: 1. He was an intern 2. They never contacted him back and 3. He forgotten that he had a date.

But now it really bugs him.

Is this how his life gonna end up? Alone and virgin?

Out of nowhere, he absent-mindedly stood up and walked up to the roof top.

_'Is this okay? Am I not gonna embarass myself? But what if my neighbors report me to the police? Am I gonna lose my 9-year old apartment?'_

Disregarding these thoughts, he walked straight until he faced the railings. He felt his legs wobbling and his palms are sweaty as he hold on to the warm railing.

 _'Ah, nevermind!!!'_ and let out a frustrated sigh.

 

**"YAH!!! WHY AM I SINGLE? I'M ALREADY 31 BUT I'M STILL SINGLE!!! I DON'T WANNA DIE A VIRGIN!!! I'M FINANCIALLY STABLE AND I AM A RESIDENT DOCTOR BUT WHY AM I SINGLE!!!!! YAH!!!!!!!!!"**

 

He was panting after that 20-second whining. That was so embarassing to do but he kind of felt relieved. He heard some of his neighbors telling him to shut up but he didn't care anymore. He was about to go back inside when he heard someone shouting in deep voice.

 

**"YAH!!! I'M PARK CHANYEOL!!! WHERE ARE YOU??? I'M 32!!! LET'S DATE!!!!"**

 

-end-


End file.
